ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Maguro
Maguro is a young boy genius of fighting and is a member of the human race. He has mastery over several fields of science including evolution, chemistry, various medicine fields, and genetic dna study. He grew jealous of the power of the Saiyans and was sick and tired of being overshadowed by them constantly, thus leading him to extreme lengths in order to surpass that limitation. He has been criticized as a mad man for stealing the DNA samples of various saiyans and infusing them to his genetic structure, giving him the powers of a Saiyan. Appearance Maguro is a youthful male with dark black hair, eyebrows, and brown eyes. after abusing the saiyan DNA to fit his own goals it is noted that he wears a smirk of superiority on his face which seldom leaves his expression. He wears a light orange training gi with socks and shoes reminiscent of kung fu sandals, a black belt strapped around his waste, and black cuffs, all of which are revealed to be weighted clothing. Personality Maguro is a complete genius of battle, though he has also amassed knowledge over a vast range of different medical and scientific fields, thus prompting him to steal saiyan DNA for his own benefit. Before becoming a "mad scientist" Maguro was a sweet and outwardly nice young boy, his obsession with eventually surpassing the saiyans seemingly driving him mad. After gaining the ability to becoming a hybrid Super Saiyan he is almost always cocky and full of pride and arrogance. History Maguro was born as a child genius to a dojo family of renknown fighters. Though his family was slaughtered by a troop of Saiyan warriors, leaving him as the last known descendant of his bloodline. He lost himself in combat and martial arts, always striving to better himself, making him famous throughout the martial arts world. As he grew older, his hatred of saiyans festered into a mental illness, making him obsessed with surpassing them and one day, taking his revenge on them. Powers & Abilities '''Massive Power Level: '''Even before infusing himself with Saiyan DNA, Maguro was prodigy in terms of power, and was even said to be qaulified as a human member of the Z fighters whom protected earth, despite neve having joined them. He went through many different measures so as to ensure his power ascended to the highest possible level before engaging his master plan, and has trained with some of the worlds toughest warriors, and even went so far as to travel to namek and have his potential unlocked by Guru. However, the true extent of Maguro's power was revealed when he completed his master plan of giving himself Saiyan DNA. The infusion of Genes made Maguro an extremely powerful Saiyan Hybrid even in his base form alone, reaching newfound heights of power considered impressive even by the standards of most super saiyans. '''Martial Arts Master: '''Maguro has achieved mastery over the language of war at a young age, posessing skill and knowledge over fighting which is that of a man far beyond his years. He has trained underneath the wings of some of the worlds most skilled monks, which really shows when he engages in acts of battle. However, Maguro lost sight of his skill after completing his master plan, instead relying too much on the natural speed and power granted by his Super Saiyan strength. Category:Pages added by T.O.A.A Category:Evil Category:Converted from Evil to Good Category:Neutral Category:Human Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Villains